Los peores errores de nuestra vida son los que no cometemos
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: Ace… si alguna vez nos llegáramos a encontrar de nuevo en otra vida, ¿me permitirías llamarte hermano otra vez?


Hola linduras del bosque!

El titulo es extraño, lo se U_U pero no se me ocurrió otro.

Pues de pronto se me vino a la cabeza y escribí... no sé si bien o mal, pero eso fue lo que salió : )

pequeño POV de Sabo referente a los acontecimientos de MarineFord...

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Eichiro Oda- Sensei**

* * *

Los peores errores de nuestra vida son los que no cometemos

Y mis ojos se quedaron penetrando aquel sencillo papel que parecía disfrutar de estarme torturando pese a que solo era un objeto inanimado, solo eso, un papel. Lo arrugué entre mis manos con suma fuerza, tanta que incluso lastime mis propias palmas, lo arrojé al agua… junto con mi corazón.

Mi frente chocó con vehemencia sobre el barandal del barco, sabía que dejaría una marca después, pero no importaba de momento. No quería llorar, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues yo había aceptado aquella orden; "No iras" expresó fríamente mi superior, Monkey D. Dragon. Reputé una y otra vez ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estábamos hablando de Ace ¡Mi hermano!

Todo lo que habíamos conseguido en aquellos 10 años se ponía en juego si decidía moverme por mi cuenta, por ese lado no podía ser egoísta, ellos llevaban incluso muchísimo más de tiempo maquinando el golpe definitivo hacia el gobierno mundial. Estaba frustrado por no poder hacer nada, pero lo acepté.

De cierto modo, cuanto la noticia de la captura de Ace recorrió el mundo, no me produjo pánico; estaba más que seguro de que Shirohige jamás permitiría la muerte de alguno de sus hombres, mucho menos la de Ace, el joven a quien pretendía convertir en Rey de los piratas. Lo deje pasar… confiando en que ellos serían suficientemente fuertes para la batalla contra la marina.

Me sentía como una escoria ¿Luffy peleando por rescatar a Ace y yo cruzado de brazos? ¡Mi hermano menor estaba arriesgando su vida! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos salvo por el periódico, y ahora, justo cuando podía verlos a todo color, era en esa maldita guerra.

El rostro de Ace me persigue todas las noches. La expresión de sufrimiento de Luffy al verlo morir frente a sus ojos… era demasiado para mí. Recuerdo que exploté de rabia, destrocé todo a mi paso, a la mierda los revolucionarios, al carajo Dragon y su plan. Nuestro líder no estaba sonriendo al contemplarme en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad, sabía del dolor en mi alma, su mirada era de completa pena hacia mí… ¿y si yo hubiera estado ahí, las cosas habrían resultado de otra manera?

De no ser por el padre de Luffy quien sabe que habría sido de mí, él me conocía muy bien, y sé que veía en mí un hijo… de alguna manera trataba de ser el padre que nunca fue para Luffy. Desperté de mi inconciencia al día siguiente. Lo primero que hice fue pedir noticias sobre los acontecimientos de Marineford, esperanzado en que alguien, aunque uno fuera, me dijera que todo había sido más que un sueño.

Las palabras tajantes de Monkey fueron mi perdición "La guerra ha concluido. Portgas D. Ace está muerto". Grité y lloré hasta que no pude más. Yo… había dejado morir a mi hermano, había decidido aceptar mi nueva responsabilidad en pos de su bienestar. Lo sé muy bien, que de haber sido una situación contraria, ellos dos habrían ido a luchar por mí… sin importarles nada ni nadie… como siempre. ¿Por qué razón yo no pude hacer eso? ¿Por qué no había elegido a mi familia?

No existen palabras de aliento, ni las habrá. No hay disculpas, tampoco perdón para quien no lo merece, porque cuando el día llegue y tenga que ver a Luffy a la cara de nueva cuenta después de tantos años, no existirá el perdón para mí y no abogaré por el. Entonces espero, que por primera vez, él sea capaz de molestarse conmigo y golpearme tan fuerte como le sea posible. Qué me demuestre su decepción por haber tomado la decisión de quedarme y confiar en ellos para sacar a mi hermano de ese infierno.

Ace… si alguna vez nos llegáramos a encontrar de nuevo en otra vida, ¿me permitirías llamarte hermano otra vez?


End file.
